Love Game
by IronWoman738
Summary: A girl finally gets to move on from her troubled past to find a different kind of trouble standing in front of her. Boy trouble. But this isn't just any boy. Its Jordan Maron. The man that she religiously watched on Youtube on a computer screen is now right next door. What will she do? What will he do?
1. Chapter 1 - Move In

House hunting or should I say condo hunting isn't the greatest way to spend your Friday night but I'm interested in not being homeless so this will have to do.

Too small. Way too big. This has the view consisting of an alley full of dumpsters. I swear my realtor never listens to me.

"Wait this one is perfect." I squeal as I hug my realtor. It's at the bottom of my price range, two bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms, and the most important aspect, a beautiful view of downtown LA.

I didn't always live in LA. I was born in Sweden and lived with my mother up until I was eight. I never knew my dad because my mom said he died two weeks before I was born. The stories my mom told me never added up but I never questioned it. Then on my 8th Birthday my mom told her company is moving to Chicago, so I packed up my things and we left the next day. I was only allowed one suitcase and my backpack so all my things got left behind. Some birthday present huh? Not even a cake.

When we got to Chicago, we lived at the top of some realtor mogul's tower with a beautiful view of the skyline. I have no clue how my mom paid for this apartment but, again, I didn't question it. You never question my mother. Ever.

Life in Chi Town was great I had tons of friends, scattered with a boy friend every so often. I wasn't the queen of the school but I was well known and generally liked. But this dream life came crashing down with a call to the principal's office the day before my 8th grade graduation.

My mom had been arrested on 3 accounts, counterfeiting, treason, and murder.

That summer was the craziest experience in my life. I rarely saw my mother as you can imagine and my entire life was in the media's hands. They knew every aspect of my life and criticized me for it. They said I was in on it. They even said that I was the killer, working with my mom. I couldn't take it anymore.

I was now a child of the federal government. They shipped me to LA to start a new life. They dyed my hair and changed my last name. I lived with two foster parents and had 3 "brothers". I hated that house, but I can't think about it now.

I went to Santa Barbara High School. Life was bleak. The days of being a Swedish socialite are long gone and have been replaced by the all American no body. My Swedish accent is gone. Suppressed by the linguists' training to make me less noticeable.

That's all behind me now. I graduated in 2011 and only went to college for two years. I took photography classes and left.

Now I'm here. Signed all the right paperwork and was handed the keys. Condo paid in full in cash. Inheritance. Oh, I forgot to mention, my mom is dead now. Killed by some "patriot" in prison. I was left $1.5 million and most of it gone by now, taken away from me by my "new parents", the government. Even more of its gone now, with college and now my condo, I'm now left with $10,000. Just enough to make a haul at Ikea. The irony.

I moved in the plethora of boxes and spent the next two days setting up the furniture. I finally got to set up my baby, my Mac. A 17 inch MacBook Pro, the first thing I bought with my newfound money. I never got to open it until now. I loaded up YouTube and went to my favorite channel, ProsDONTtalkSHIT. Even though only 40 videos were uploaded like 3 years ago I still watch them over and over again. This dude went to my high school with me. Too bad I never talked to him, or anyone for that matter. I vaguely remember him at graduation and occasionally seeing him in the hallways but that's it.

I close my laptop and stare out the window to gawk at the picture perfect skyline. I go to grab my camera to start taking pictures to realize the batteries are dead. Great. They are packed away in some box I haven't unpacked yet. I really don't feel like digging through boxes to get a couple AA's. So I put on my fuzzy zebra print slippers, grab my keys with my one hand and my camera in the other and walk out my front door.

I walk next door when I hear a familiar soundtrack of gunfire and feet stomping. This guy (or girl) is playing Call of Duty. Sweet, I think I might like this one. Right as my fist is going to touch the wood door, I hear the mysterious person yell in a deepish voice ITSYERBOI. Definitely a guy, but with a strangely familiar voice. I knock on the door and the gunfire ceases I hear some rustling and the door creeps open.

The man standing in front is wearing sweatpants, a black shirt and in socks. He has brown eyes and gorgeously familiar hair. My jaw drops slightly and my eyes widen as I realize I'm staring at ProsDONTtalkSHIT, AKA Jordan Maron.


	2. Chapter 2 - Minecraft

"Hey, what's up," he asked with a goofy grin on his face. Wow has he grown up since high school and even those videos. He's no long a scrawny skater. He is a man. 100% gorgeous man. Snap out of it and say something!

"J-J-Jordan?" It's a start.

"Yea that's me," he said with a slight laugh, "Jordan Maron or CaptainSparklez but I prefer Jordan."

"CaptainSparklez?" That does sound familiar. " I thought you were ProsDONTtalkSHIT," I said slightly confused.

"Wow I have not heard someone call me ProsDONTtalkSHIT in a long time, let alone someone who has heard of CaptainSparklez!" I blushed. He must think I'm some weirdo stuck in the past. "Come in," he gestured to walking in the doorway, "I would truly like to talk to you." I blushed harder.

I sat on his white couch with an Xbox One controller laying on it. I look at his TV to see a paused CoD game and I used all my mental strength to not pick up the controller and start playing.

I think he noticed the slight strain on my face as he said, "So do you play?"

Oh do I play! "Yeah occasionally, I don't have a console to play on though so my play time is usually sitting on the floor of a Best Buy and hijacking their system for a few hours."

"Wow that's some dedication!"

"You gotta do what you gotta do, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it." Again with that crooked smile. God, why was he blessed with such damn good looks?

"So you really haven't heard of CaptainSparklez, huh? I mean, I think I mentioned my new channel in one of my videos."

"Yeah it does kinda sound familiar but I was just so into Call of Duty that I never really transitioned. Do you still upload CoD?"

"No, I just do Minecraft," Never heard of that, "and the occasional Garry's Mod and Trials Evolution." Never heard of those either.

"Hmmm, I've never heard of those games." He was shocked.

"Really!?" He said it like I've never heard of Jesus or McDonalds.

"Yeah really," Again blushing.

"Oh, I need to show you this." He grabs my hand and takes me to his room. I haven't been in a boy's room since the 7th grade. No, nothing sexual, we just had an English project and I went to his house to work on it. He was really cute though. I wonder what he's doing back in Chicago. No, you can't start thinking about that again you have another cute man with you dragging you to his room. Hehe.

He sat me down is his one of his office chairs and turned on Minecraft. He showed me the basics. I learned how to punch trees, which really wouldn't make much sense. All you would be left with is a bloody fist and a pissed off tree. With his hand over mine he guided me almost the whole way though the game. His hands were so soft and he was so close to me I could smell him. He smelled like how you would dream a man to smell or at least how I do. It was a mix between Axe Anarchy and Downy Fabric Softener. A strange yet intoxicating mix. I snapped out of my daze and I made a crafting bench, made wood tools then stone tools, went caving, fell in a ravine, and found diamonds in the first ten minutes of playing.

This game is pretty awesome actually. We played until he got a text from his friend Nick asking for his daily upload. "Crap! I totally forgot!" It's my fault. If I wouldn't have bothered him he would have been able to upload today and not piss of his millions of fans.

"I-I'm sorry, Jordy…" Shit did I really just say Jordy. That kinda is what I've just called him privately when I was watching his videos.

"Jordy?!" He said with a smirk, "I've just met you, uh," he checks his watch, "5 hours ago and you already have a pet name for me!" I don't think my just cheeks blushed; my whole body turned tomato red.

"Well in that case I would have to call you…" Shit, I never introduced myself. Rookie mistake.

"Kerstin." I hope he doesn't recognize my name its not that common and it was all over world news like 8 years ago. Well 8 years is along time…

"Kerstin, huh?" No he recognizes it. His face is straight and he is definitely thinking. He is remembering the news stories from 8 years ago…

"Stiny, Stiny is now your pet name whether you like it or not." He doesn't remember. Thank God.

Stiny, not too far away from stinky but its cute.

"I love it," I blurt out without even thinking.

"Good." He says proudly. "Now I have to go make a video." That's my cue.

"Well, I must be leaving the-"

"Oh no you can stay." Now it was his turn to blush. "I mean if, you know, you-you want t-too," He scratched the back of his head and was looking down a little bit. He is so cute when he is awkward.

"I'd love to stay, Jordy."


	3. Chapter 3 - Batteries

He instantly smiled when I said that I would stay. I scooted my chair out of the view of the camera and he started recording. It was a game of solo Hunger Games. I heard of the book and saw the movies but I never knew it was in Minecraft as well...

I zoned out thinking about the past 5 hours. He was so close I heard his heartbeat and his steady breathing. His smell, his eyes, his smile. Thank God I'm not a boy or else my feelings definitely would have shown…

"ITSYERBOI!" Well that snapped me out of my daze but not without a quiet yelp. He made a quick and almost undetectable glance over at me. There goes me again, messing shit up. Apparently he just beat a team of 3 players with a stone axe and with half a heart left. I can understand the scream.

He does his outro, takes off his headset, and then makes a Godfather-esque spin in his chair to face me again. Such a dork.

"Did I scare you?" I rolled my eyes a little. "I take that as a yes. But did you see that!? I whooped there pixelated asses so fast, they didn't even knew what hit'em!"

"Yeah I did," I said with a yawn.

"You tired?"

"Really. Today was a long day."

"All that you did was play some video games with me!"

"No, no, no! I had to set up my whole damn condo all by myself. Do these ant hill size muscles look like they were built for that?" I flexed my biceps or lack there of. I've never been very athletic but I've been runni- OOF! Jordan. Just. Hugged me. ME! Knocked my thought commentary right out of me. Damn, now THESE are muscles. Who knew he worked out so much? The hug lasted longer than the social norm but I definitely, did not mind.

"What was that for?!" Trying to sound as grateful as I can.

"You looked like you needed a hug! You said you had a long day."

"Thanks I did need one," especially from you, "But I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Okay, good night Stiny."

"Good night Jordy."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. I need to show off my CoD skills." I said with a wink.

"You should prepare for a crushing defeat."

"By you, you mean Jordan right because I don't lose." Smack talk huh?

"We'll see about that."

I went into the living room and got my keys and camera when I remembered, batteries. I still need the damn batteries.

"Hey Jordan" I called for. I heard slight rustling and when he emerged from the bedroom, he was putting his shirt back on. Dammit.

"What's up, I thought you were going to bed?"

"I forgot to ask you for batteries for my camera. That's why I came here in the first place." I hope that didn't come off as rude.

"Oh so you didn't just come over to see your dashingly handsome neighbor?" Well he didn't take it as rude.

"I came for the batteries but I'll admit, I stayed for the neighbor."

"Success!" He went back into his room but popped his head out to ask, "What size and how many."

"Two AA's, please." His head popped back in the room to emerge seconds later with two AA's."

"Perfect, thanks." I put my hand out to grab them.

"Hold up, there is a loaners fee." Do I look like I have my wallet? "One selfie of me and you on the camera in exchange for these fabulous AA's." I can definitely go for that.

"Well, I'll need the batteries first for the picture but you got a deal."

"Okay sounds good." He hands me the batteries I exchange the old one the new ones and toss the old ones in the trash. Turn on the camera and FLASH, one selfie of Jordy and Stiny. We both looked at it and agreed we both look horrendous but kept it anyways. He gives me his phone number to text it to him and I give mine to his so he knows it's me. Either he genuinely wanted the photo or it was a pretty smooth way of getting my number. I don't care either way. I now have a new phone background and Jordan's phone number. What more could I ask for?

I turn off my camera and give him a small wave and a "see ya" and I walk into my apartment.

I definitely did not ask for what was standing in front of me…


	4. Chapter 4 - Jake Visit

**I'm very, very sorry I haven't uploaded in a week and a half and left you on a cliffhanger. I'm having some family issues that have sucked away my time and inspiration to write. I don't know how long these issues will take to settle but until then uploads will be pretty sporadic. Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy Chapter 4! **

**Oh and WARNING! There is a decent amount of swearing in this chapter. It won't always be like this but is a scene by scene basis.**

"Jake?! What the fuck are you doing here!?" I can't believe it!

"I thought I would visit my favorite sister, is there a problem with that?" He inched towards me, crooked smirk across his grimy face.

"Yes there is a big fucking problem with Jake Robinson being here. I left that shit hole house filled with shit hole people never wanting to see those disgusting excuse for a foster family again. And here you are. Get out of my condo NOW!" I haven't felt this angry in along time. My hands balled into fist so tight they were whiter than snow.

"Now come on sis, why would you treat you favorite brother like this. That's no way to talk about your family." He was only 3 feet away from me now.

"You are not my family now back away from me or I wil-"

"Or you will what? Bite my ankles like the small bitch you are?" Did he just? No now he'll get it.

PUNCH! Right in the nose.

"OOF" He yelped.

He swung, I ducked. He lunged, I side stepped. I don't know where it came from but it just felt natural. I wasn't thinking anymore. My brain was switched to survival mode and I went with it. I saw my opportunity and took it. Zebra print slipper right in the family jewels. The noise made on contact did not sound pleasant. Hopefully it means no children will come out of that monster, not like anyone would want to willingly procreate with him.

He froze. Face was contorted in pure pain and he crumbled.

"Who's the bitch now?" He was on the floor in the fetal position wailing his pretty blue eyes out. I hated that man with every inch of my being but God, he had damn gorgeous eyes. They made a good focus point whenever he- NO, not going there again. That place is long gone Kerstin. No reason to go back.

"Now, are you ready to get the hell out of my condo?" I taunted him more. But really, I want him to leave.

"I-I'll be go-BLEHHH." He puked. God dammit, he puked all over my brand new rug.

"Get. Out. Now." He stumbled out my condo. "I never want to," No, "I never want to see you again." He gave me the look. It was his I will be back look. I saw that look to many times not to recognize it.

I cleaned up my rug and finally got to relax. My adrenaline rush gone and now I'm dead tired. I decided to drag me and my laptop to my bed and watch YouTube until I fell asleep. I didn't even get through 5 minutes of Jordan's first survival series with out drifting into dreamland.

Flip the light switch. On. Off. On. Off. I'm dreaming. Thank God. I mastered lucid dreaming around 8 and its been my escape ever since. I could fly around the world or marry the man of my dreams. I've even lost my dream virginity. Hey, I was 13 and very hormonal.

Today I decided to visit my mom. Its been about 4 years since she's been gone. I'm back in Sweden and we are walking through the park across the street from our old house. Just walking and admiring. I have my camera and she has her harmonica. Humming this tune she used to sing to me as a baby as I take pictures of the trees and flowers. I sneak a few shots of her when she isn't looking. She is the most beautiful woman but she hated pictures. She has blonde hair that is the best combination of straight and curly. She always had it in one long braid down her back. She braided it more so to the left so she could comfortably put it over her shoulder. She was about to speak when I was jolted awake.

Some one got into an accident outside. Dammit. It was 5 AM. Shouldn't people be sleeping? I couldn't fall back to sleep. My interaction with Jake the night before wasn't really a soothing thought. I decided to do what I always do and watch YouTube. This time I was watching Tyler Oakley and Troye Sivan. Both gorgeous men but both were gay. Since I can never get them, considering the lack of the proper genitalia, I ship them hardcore. Troyler for life. They won't admit it but they are seriously meant to be. Too cute! I catch up on their videos and decide to go to the wonderful land of Tumblr. So many fandoms, so little time. As I read a short fanfiction my stomach growls uncontrollably. Time for breakfast.

I hard-boil some eggs and open up a fresh package of Wasabröd knäckebröd. My favorite brand of crispy bread. I make a nice open sandwich and drink some coffee. I never liked traditional American breakfast. I mean you can take the girl out of Sweden but can you never completely take the Sweden out of the girl, no matter how many linguists suppress your accent.

Dishes go into the dishwasher and I head off to the human washer. I get dressed into my favorite sweat pants and sweat shirt. Not like I'm going anywhere. I grab my camera off the floor by the door. I never picked it up from the night before. Nothing is broken and the batteries are fresh. So photo shoot time! I take some 100 day time skyline photos and while looking through them I notice one in particular. The one of Jordan and me. I plug in my camera and take off the pictures and sort them into the proper folders. I saved the selfie to my phone and send it to him. Set it to my background and as his contact photo. Perfect. I wonder what he doing right now. I check the time to see its 10 and decide to see if he is up. Grab my keys and phone and walk out the door, remembering to lock it this time. I walk to his door realizing how bummy I look but I don't really feel like changing. Before I can knock I hear a voice. At least he's up.

"No don't do thaaaaat." I hear a very seductive voice blurt out. That is definitely a girl. And a girl that definitely wants "that" to happen.


End file.
